Muerta en vida
by Kaori Atsuka
Summary: Spoiler manga 334. Porque, ahora que su sol se había apagado, solo el dolor reinaba en su corazón, su mente y su vida. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, ¿vida?, ¿Qué vida? Si el no estaba, ella no existía. Estaba muerta en vida. ¡Dejadme un review, por favor! ;w;


**¡AVISO: SPOILER MANGA!**

Vale, no tenía planeado escribir sobre esta pareja, sinceramente, pero después de leer el capitulo de esta semana no puedo evitar escribir esto. ¡Mashima troll! ¡Has matado a uno de mis personajes favoritos del anime! -llora a moco tendido- Si no lo revives te hecharé una maldición encima, advertido vas (?)

* * *

- Dialogo

Narración

_Pensamiento_

* * *

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece a mi, pero tal vez si me perteneciera no os habría trolleado con la muerte de Gray ;w; (?)**

* * *

Muerta en vida

Allí, arodillada en el suelo y en completo shock, se encontraba una hermosa peli azul. Su cuerpo temblaba, y no precisamente de frío, mientras que por sus mejillas descendían constantes lágrimas. No era capaz de pensar en nada, su mente estaba en blanco. Vez tras vez se repetía en su cabeza lo que ocurrió hace escasos momentos.

_Gray-sama..._

Sus azulados ojos estaban clavados en el cuerpo tendido delante de suyo, pero realmente no era consciente de lo que veía.

Había un charco de sangre bañando el cuerpo de **ese** hombre, el cual ya no se movía, ni respiraba...

_Gray-sama..._

Estiró su pálida mano, sin ser consciente de sus actos, y tocó la sangre del suelo, manchando su mano de corlo carmín.

_No... Gray-sama, usted no..._

Miró la sangre de su mano y después enfocó sus ojos en él. Tocó su cuerpo con delicadeza y lo sintió frío.

- Gray-sama... -susurró finalmente con voz quedada, tan inaudiblemente que ni un Dragon slayer la habría escuchado.

Lo sacudió suavemente, temblorosa.

- Va-vamos, Gray-sama, no le haga este tipo de bromas a Juvia. Abra los ojos -pidio con voz debil y temblorosa, mientras una sonrisa tensa se formaba en sus labios-. E-esto no es divertido para Juvia... -susurró con voz quebrada, mordiendo su labio inferior al no recibir respuesta.

Siguio moviéndolo, cada vez más fuertemente, mientras la desesperación comenzaba a invadirla.

- ¡Gray-sama! ¡Abra los ojos! -exclamó fuera de si-. ¡No le haga esto a Juvia! ¡No se vaya de esta manera! -se lanzó sobre el cuerpo del moreno, sollozando fuertemente-. Por favor... -susurró, con voz debil, sin dejar de llorar-. Abra los ojos, Gray-sama... Abre los ojos, Gray...

Y, por primera vez, no se dirigió a él como usted, sino como tu.

- G-Gray... -elevó su rostro, humedecido por el llanto, y le miró fijamente, acariciándole la mejilla con delicadeza-. A-abre los ojos, te lo suplico -rogó, sin ni siquiera molestarse en hablar en tercera persona.

Apreto los puños con fuerza y rabia al ver que no se movia ni daba señales de vida.

- ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por que me protegiste, Gray? ¡Hubiera preferido que ese rayo me atravesara a mi antes que a tí! -gritó con dolor, mientras las lágrimas se intesificaban-. ¿Por qué te preocupas por mi? Yo no merezco esto... -susurró debilmente, sintiendo como se rompía poco a poco.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que interponerse Gray? ¿Por qué no dejó que ese rayo la atravesara? ¡¿Por qué demonios tuvo que morir él y no ella?!

Se agarró los cabellos azules con desesperación, sintiéndose una inutil. ¡Era su culpa! ¡Gray estaba muerto, y era por ella!

_¿Por qué tuve que ser tan estúpida? ¿Por qué no pude estar más atenta?_

_- _Es mi culpa... mi culpa -susurró, completamente desquiciada-. Jamás podre perdonármelo -se cubrió la boca con sus frágiles manos, tratando de contener sus sollozos.

Y era verdad. Porque mientras notaba como el cuerpo de aquel hombre que amó y amaba se iba enfriando poco a poco, se iba convenciendo más y más de que no podría perdonarse.

_Solo traigo desgracia..._

Sí, siempre había sido así. Ella siempre habia llevado desgracia a cualquier sitio al que iba. Todo lo que la rodeaba terminaba afectado por su mala suerte.

Cuando conoció a Gray, creyó que eso se había terminado. Creyó que incluso ella valía algo.

Para ella Gray fue un sol. Irónico, ya que él era un mago de hielo. Aun así, el chico no podía ser más cálido. Siempre preocupándose por ella, ayudándola cuando le necesitaba, soportando sus desvarios... siempre sonriéndole y siendo amable.

Aquel mago, que tecnicamente debia ser frio por ser de hielo, había sido quién más calor le había brindado. Quién más luz le había trasmitido.

Ella era la lluvia, y él era el sol que vino a llevarse las nubes negras que la rodeaban.

Pero ahora ese sol estaba muerto. Su luz se había apagado. Y las nubes negras volvía a rodearla de forma cruel, recordándole que, al final, ella solo traía desgracias y que por eso siempre estaría sola. Porque nadie la querría a su lado.

Menuda ilusa había sido al creer que su mala suerte había terminado. No, no se había terminado, simplemente se había tomado unas vacaciones, y ahora volvía con todas sus fuerzas, lastimándola como jamás lo había hecho antes.

_¿Por qué tú, Gray? De todos, ¿Por qué tuviste que ser precisamente tú?_

_Porque él era el único capaz de dispersar las nubes negras. _Se respondió a si misma, con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro.

Ahora que su sol se había extingido, las nubes que la rodeaban eran más oscuras que nunca. La tragaban por completo, hundiéndola en la desesperación.

Sus ojos había dejado de brillar, habia perdido conciencia de lo que la rodeaba. Ya no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar, sus labios se negaban a dejar escapar sonido alguno, ni siquiera sus sollozos lastimeros seguían presentes, y por sus mejillas ya no descendían lagrimas. Parecía una muñeca de trapo. Sin vida.

"- ¡Juvia! ¡Juvia, reacciona!"

"- ¡Juvia, debes ser fuerte!"

"- ¡Mierda! ¡Gray!"

"- ¡Por dios, Lyon! ¡Has algo con Gray!"

Las voces de los otros dos magos resonaban en sus oídos y su mente, lejanas.

Ambos ya había derrotado a los dragones, y estaban tratando de que Juvia reaccionara, sin saber que hacer con el mago de hielo.

Habían visto como primero había tratado de hacer reaccionar a Gray, aunque sabían que era inutil. Después habían notado, impotentes, como Juvia comenzaba a perder los nervios y lloraba desconsolada, negándose a aceptar la muerte del mago de hielo. Al final, la maga había dejado de moverse y de emitir sonidos, incluso el más pequeño. Solo se había quedado ahí, arrodillada al lado del cuerpo de Gray y con la mirada vacia.

_Gray... Gray..._

Era todo lo que resonaba en su mente, lo único capaz de pensar. Ni siquiera reacionó cuando Lyon la cargo sobre su hombro como a un saco de patatas, con Gray en el otro brazo.

"- ¡Maldición! ¡Reacciona, Juvia! ¡Y tú deja de llorar!"

"- ¿Cómo quieres que deje de llorar? ¡Gray esta muerto y Juvia no reacciona!"

"- ¡Lo sé! ¿Vale? ¡Lo sé!"

Juvi jamás fue consciente de en qué momento terminó la lucha con los dragones, ni de cuando volvieron todos. Juvia ni siquiera era conciente de donde se encontraba o de quien era ella. Lo único que recordaba era un nombre. Uno que no paraba de resonar en su mente, atormentándola; Gray.

"- ¡Juvia! ¡Gray!"

"- ¡Por dios! ¿Que ha pasado?"

"- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién le ha hecho esto a Gray?"

"- ¡Natsu, cálmate! ¡Tú también estás muy herido!"

Las voces de todos sus amigos y compañeros de gremio resonaban a su alrededor, como si de ecos se tratasen.

Pero Juvia no les veía. Ella no veía nada. Una oscuridad enorme la rodeaba, y solo era capaz de escuchar voces.

"- ¡Wendy! ¡Haz algo! ¡Salva a Gray! ¡Haz reaccionar a Juvia!"

"- ¡Natsu, no la presiones, ella no puede hacer nada!"

"- L-lo siento..."

"- ¡Claro que puede!"

"- ¡Gray está muerto, Natsu!"

Y esas palabras si que le llegaron con claridad, calando en lo más profundo de su alma. Muerto. Gray estaba muerto.

_Gray-sama no regresará... Jamas volverá..._

Un desgarrador grito escapó de sus labios, y empezo a tirar con fuerza de sus cabellos.

"- ¡Juvia! ¿Qué te pasa?"

"- ¡Detente! ¡Te harás daño!"

"- ¡Que alguien la sujete!"

"- ¡Basta, Juvia!"

Todos sus amigos trataron de tenerla, pero ella seguía forcejeando y chillando con agónico dolor.

"- ¡Hay que dormirla! ¡Rápido!"

"- ¡No la soltéis!"

El caos reinaba, tanto en el exterior, como en el corazón y mente de Juvia.

No podía ser. No debía ser así. No Gray. Cualquiera menos él.

Juvia fue dormida, y cuando despertó, volvió a ser la muñeca sin vida que era antes de su ataque de histeria.

No se movía, no hablaba, no comía... no nada. Ni siquiera enfocaba su vista. Sus ojos estaban vacios, siempre centrados en un punto indefinido. Siempre sin expresión alguna.

Si no fuera por Wendy y los demás, Juvia habría muerto. Pero, aun cuando los magos de Fairy Tail hacía su mayor esfuerzo por sacarla adelante, la maga de agua no ponía ni un poquito de su parte.

El tiempo paso. Días, semanas, meses, años... A todos le afectó la muerte de Gray, pero definitivamente nadie la sufrió tanto como Juvia, quién, desde el día de su muerte, no había vuelto a abrir la boca.

Estaba muerta en vida.

* * *

¡Fin! Bien, bien, sé que no pude hacerlo más dramático. No me matéis, simplemente cuando monto drama, lo monto del bueno.

Os juro por lo más sagrado de este mundo que odié a Mashima por la muerte de Gray. No puedo esperar para ver el proximo capítulo.

**Si habéis llorado, sufrido y odiado a Mashima por la muerte de Gray, y por primera vez en vuestra vida deseáis que nos trollee y reviva a Gray, aunque sea de la manera más ridícula, entonces deja un comentario ;w;  
**

Si no lo dejas porque te la suda la muerte de Gray y casi te alegras de esta, entonces será mejor que reces para que no descubra tu nombre, y mucho menos donde vives -mirada asesina- (?)

¡Besitos y hasta la prixima historia!

By Kaori Atsuka


End file.
